


How Not to be Yours

by TheScienceOfSecrets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Jaehyun is Yoonyoon, Jaeil as Bro's, M/M, Taeil is Moonmoon, what the hell even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScienceOfSecrets/pseuds/TheScienceOfSecrets
Summary: Yoonoh found his brother being 'molested' in their own house. It turns out that his older brother is ready to marry this guy and had been keeping this relationship from him for a long time. He vowed to use everything at his disposal to brew turmoil and cancel the wedding. Or he could always take revenge in someway...





	1. The Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this will not get any racier than the first chapter...  
> I'll get crackier but wholesome?  
> Probably sucking at grammar XD  
> English is not my first language (that's why!)

  
It was normal for the young high school senior, Jung Yoonoh, to be home at 11 p.m. due to his part time job that pays most of his tuition but not tonight. It was one of those rare occasions when his boss didn't need his under-aged pretty ass to attract females (and males, too) since the institution is a hellhole and government inspections were currently underway that's why he's allowed to be off (and with pay, YEY!) early.

It's a Tuesday so he isn't expecting his older brother to be home at 5 or even be here until the next night. Moon Taeil, his adoptive older brother, is much like any corporate slave, an employee who wore fancy long sleeves and slacks costing his entire salary for the month.

Taeil though did not dreamed this life, too. It was circumstantial. His brother needed to drop his dreams as a musician when Mr and Mrs Moon suddenly died during a car accident and left the two with nothing, some assets yes but drained to nothing after satisfying their debts. Yoonoh couldn't be grateful enough that Taeil has taken him under his wings in spite of everything.

In order to give back, Yoonoh achieved being number one in class and snoop that scholarship, and behind his brother's back, he's also a host slash order taker (more like an untouchable figurine since he never does extra service under the table... or sheets) at night in a bar down way south and help the household meet ends.

Yoonoh couldn't think the last time he see the sunset without going the bar. It's a nice change not to wear that skin-tight jeans to raise his tips.

He boil a packet of good 'ol ramen, zoomed to bath while waiting, freshen up and was about to hit his lectures when he noticed something wrong at his brother's room's doorstep. There were shoes, two pairs. One was worn-out, definitely Taeil's and the other was pretty high end and brand new. It's not the fact that the size of the lavish was his brother's that makes him horrified. Well that, too because how can he purchase a new one without buying him, too! There were also inhumane sounds coming from the other side.

"Oh!!! AHH!" The sounds become progressively louder.

"I'm saving you, Moonmoon!" Yoonoh, equppied with a plastic dipper, kicked the door open thinking he was being eaten by aliens.

He saw Taeil, sweaty and no bottoms, only a head of a man kneeling to his brother kept him from seeing his privates.

"YOU PERV! GET AWAY FROM MY MOONMOON!" Yoonoh was about to whack the hell out of the unknown person but decided not to because his 'eye virginity' just went down the sink but he has the duty to preserve some innocence, too.


	2. The Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back after the bj

Yoonoh likes Friday nights more than any other weeknights. He had kitchen duties so indulges himself with the serene-inducing lemony scent of dishwashing liquid and not the putrid tobacco smoke and alcohol topped on the expensive perfumes those cougars and dirty old men wore. Tips are invaluable, extra income is very much welcomed but having inner peace is what he needs right now.

Though, he has to keep that ball-constricting pants on. Damn it!

"So let me get this straight, your brother is finally getting serviced and you're salty because?" So much asking for inner peace.

Yuta, one of the infamous host and his only (sadly) friend, pryed into his business. He suddenly regret befriending him. "Don't you have tasks or something?" Yoonoh is the master of ending conversation with another conversation but Yuta is already immune with that.

"My shift just ended." Yuta was wiggling out of his apron and folding it without any regards as to how it will be. "I bet baby Yoonyoon is just jealous." Yuta teases him.

"I said don't called me that. Jaehyun. JAE-HYUN." He emphasizes at his shimerring name plate. Yoonoh practically lies about everything just to stay in the red room. His age. His name. His address. Only Yuta knows about his double life. And the owner because he's a prick.

"But if it makes him happy, I don't see the point in your objection." Yuta packs a lot of sense in his argument, he has no problem with that. But because he's making much more sense right now to the point that Yoonoh can't parry anymore, he couldn't help but be more annoyed.

Yoonoh really wished Taeil the best. He'd give the world to him if he could. Afterall, he's the only living person insane enough to give him a roof on his head. But he couldn't give away his Moonmoon yet. Not to that sketchy looking Lee Taeyong.

Once he finished with the tower of dishes, he sighed and remembered like the encounter was just yesterday.

 

 

(Flashback)

Yoonoh's bare feet creates constant rigid sounds as they stick and unstick with the tattered linoluem upon walking to and fro the compact space enclosing their living room, dining area and kitchen. The room was small, only a second-hand sofa were the two offenders settled, portable stove to reheat minute-boxed lunch and a lamp from a dollar store on a four by four makeshift table Taeil crafted himself out of construction debris. They were poor so nothing else was there.

"Yoonyoon." Taeil, thankfully now had a pair of shorts to cover his nether region, breaks the stillness by calling him by his petname but the atmosphere fell back to silence when Yoonoh raised his hand, a wordless command to stop.

"This will be an exclusive family talk, I believe. So pay this hoe up and kick him out." Yoonoh glared at the other unknown man who still dared to stay near the danger zone and he felt a tiny satisfaction seeing how good he served his disrespect when 'the hoe' flinched.

"Yoonyoon. I didn't teach how to be rude." Taeil scooted towards the guy and scoops him in his embrace while giving him reassuring pats and prevent tears nearing to spill. Taeil flashes him the warm smile that is suppossed to be reserved only for him and what's more infuriating is that he manage to calm the guy back.

"Oh? What have I learned from this experience? Let's see. Uhmmm. It's perfectly okay to bring a bedwarmer in this slum and what? Let the neighbors know how you screw this skinny bitch while cursing is a tabboo?" Yoonoh sarcastically remarked.

"Language, Yoonyoon. Language."

Yoonoh scoffed visibly. "How can you defend him, Moonmoon?"

"I really don't want to found out this way but...Taeyongie now has every right to participate in this family meeting because he and I are getting married." Taeil said sheepishly, both were red as if they were toddlers who just discovered what a crush is.

"Pardon? I must be hallucinating or hearing bad spirits but come again?"

"Were getting married." Taeil confirmed.

It's difficult to digest the fact but Yoonoh calmly asked through his gnashed teeth, "When?"

"Friday...Not the coming Friday, next week's Friday."

"BULLSHIT!" Yoonoh bursted. "Oh! So theoretically speaking, if I hadn't walk in you being deep troathed, would you pull me out of class for last minute preparation of your own wedding? The fuck is this Moonmoon?" Yoonoh wanted to punch someone right now, preferably this 'Taeyongie' guy.

"I'm sorry Yoonyoon but with our situation, it's not easy to find time and tell you." By the way their hands were tangled, Yoonoh could tell they knew each other and their relationship stood up for a very long time. Why does he have to keep it from him? Secrets are actively hidden because of harmful reasons so keeping a relationship a secret is idiotic.

"Can't you just text like, 'Ey! Yoonyoon. Good news. I'm now as gay as a unicorn and I have a twinky gay boyfriend whose equally as gay for me as I am for him.' How hard was that?" Yoonoh was angry because he had no clue what's his brother's sexual preferences are, does he ever like his partner with boobs or with dongs in between because he couldn't think of a moment Moonmoon in a relationship. By all means, his Moonmoon isn't ugly. He's hot in an awkward way. But girls and guys tried to vie for his attention yet no one can waiver his heart. Yoonoh was almost sure Taeil would never get married. He almost sure they would grow old together. That his Moonmoon would stay for good.

"I want you to know but I have to break it on you in a special way."

"Yeah. I can see that. Live action is pretty steamy and methodically innovative but sadly, it's not my style."

"Yoonyoon, I'm begging you. Let the whole accident go. For me." Taeil never acted cute, nor begged him something. It was painful to watch his Moonmoon kneel to him and asks him.

Yoonoh stifled his growing urge to shout out of frustration. He don't want to antagonize his brother's decisions, nor he's in the position to dictate Taeil what's good form him especially in their setting were Yoonoh owes his life to him.

"Mother and father asks us if you could finally come with me back in the province and formally introduce our family to each other now that Yoonyoon knows right, babe?" Yoonoh wanted to vommit of how lovey-dovey they are and give a sucker punch on taeyong's stomach because he does not have the right to call him that. But for Taeil's sake he won't. Yet. Until the time he proves that this marraige is indisputably unworkable. He just needs to find a way.

 

 

 

 

 

"Any plans?" Yuta is dang curious as what's Yoonoh's moves will be.

"I'll make them hate each other." Yoonoh said vehemently, the acid spewing in his voice covers how shallow his words are.

"Scary and effective" Yuta mocked.

Yoonoh's fist balled, ready to pound somebody into pulps. "I'll kill, if I had, too."

"It's not worth it. A bright future awaits you, getting in jail is definiteky for the wealthy craplords." It's true. His years of perseverance and talent, his CV would be outstanding (of course he has to wipe out the name of the bar in his record) but he'll do anything for Taeil's sake.

"For Moonmoon, everything is worth it."

"Why are hellbent. Is this Taeyong that gross." Yoonoh's hand snatches Yuta's smartphone. His was ancient and incapable of accessing apps so he needs Yuta's to browse.

"See this!" Yoonoh held out the screen to Yuta's face.

"God! He's worth!" He singsongs.

"I'm taking about Moonmoon's to clear up my previous statement." Yoonoh understand Yuta's confusion. Lee Taeyong sure is a looker but he's unreasonably pretty, even for Taeil. To emphasize, he in no way looking lowly at his hyung. It's just that using a more pragmatic perspective (Yoonoh's favorite), with a face like that, he can go enchant some rich, do-well chaebol.

"Slackers. Get back to work." Ji Hansol, the owner-slash-prick who is just too greedy and low enough to hire a highschooler to cut wages, scolded them (probably Yuta because he sort of had this pixie syndrome so he can't finish anything due to his barely existing attention span) yet his face never left his tablet.

"Aye aye! Boss." Yuta honors Hansol's words like they were orders because he still had that unreciprocated crush on.

"You're shift ended." Yoonoh elbowed Yuta.

"Wait, boss. I had to take a vacation the entire coming week." Yoonoh asked hesitantly. Hansol had this cool image as an authoritative figure but the minute an employee's lips uttered the word 'vacation' he losses his shit. He waits for a reply but Hansol remained quite as he rummages through his clutch bag. Fearing that Hansol would be crazy enough to pull out a gun he retracted his pleas but he stopped when he was handed with crispy bills of money. "Your week's salary plus the next week and a couple of extra in case of emergency."

Hansol waltz back at his office, leaving Yoonoh dumbfounded and Yuta asking him, "Please teach me how to be you!"

 


End file.
